youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectrum
Personality Jessica is a rather cool-minded, soft-spoken. Naturally, she seems to hold a rather positive nature. She also is good-humored and easy-going towards most people she meets, even as so far as to greeting enemies she has fought in the war if they are in a non-combat situation. Behind this polite and lady-like exterior, however, lies a veteran of combat, a tactical strategist, and a fighter who is skilled at thinking on her toes. The deeper aspects of Jessica's personality reveal a wise woman who always is willing to see the best in people. Despite her seemingly naive outlook on life, she holds rather strong mentality and willpower a result of her being a green lantern. History Powers and Abilities Core Lantern Powers * Energy Constructs: Like all lanterns she is able to create constructs out of pure energy. The abilities of the constructs depend on which ring she uses. * Flight: Like all lanterns she can fly using her power ring. This is done by her coating her body in green and blue light and taking flight with her willpower. * Force Field: The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around her. * Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, the power ring allows the user to understand and speak any language. Green Lantern Powers * Energy Twin: The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. * Invisibility & Light Refraction: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than green. * Galactic Encyclopedia: The earlier rings worn by the Corps functioned as references for their users. Having the vast knowledge of the Book of Oa to draw upon, each ring functioned as a ready reference on most peoples, stellar events and conditions that may have been seen by other rings or other Green Lanterns. Blue Lantern Powers * Rage Removal: If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. * Hope Empowerment: The Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. The empowerment extends to even the stellar reactions of stars, allowing one to reverse the age of a dying star to that of a relatively newborn star. Tough a strong willpower is needed to this to happen. * Wormholes & Spacial Warps: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. Weakness * Emotional Requirement: Like all blue Lanterns , a Blue Lantern Power Ring demands that the wielder keep hope alive in their heart constantly. With even the slightest loss of hope the ring will stop working. * Interference: Her blue ring as the continuing power of the rings connection of "universal hope", it has a tendency to cause a form of interference to Green Lantern Power Rings' long-range communication. *'Willpower Dependence:' the Blue Lantern Power Rings can only function at their full potential in the presence of an active Green Lantern Power Ring. If another Green Lantern Power Ring is not in close proximity to the Blue Lantern, he or she is limited only to flight and a protective aura. *'Recharge Protocol:' Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. *'Yellow Impurity:' Formerly, the green rings were unable to directly affect yellow. Now, a wearer can bypass this if they can 'accept fear', which is personified by the color yellow. Rookie lanterns are more susceptible to fear and thus vulnerable to the color yellow. *'Green Over Charge: '''Due to the blue power battery's effect of over charing the green power ring. To charge both rings together jessica uses special crystals that is made for the blue power battery. In order to not over charge the green ring she tends to never allow her rings to tough one another. *'Her Brother:' Due to his role in her life, she and other stated that he is her greatest weakness. They have stated that just by being in his presence or remembering what hes done to her. Her will begins to break, she is becomes overwhelmed with fear, and tends to loose all hope if she is in a fight with him. With prolonged exposure to his presence, she get to the point where she is unable to move or pass out. Oath ''"In the fearful day, through the Blackest Night, No evil shall stop what is Right, When all seems lost in the War of Light, I will be standing with all my Might!" After meeting with Ambrosine she was able to create new oath with her help and power. Though she still uses her normal oath to recharge her rings. The new oath allows her to fully tap in to her power for a short amount of time. She first used this oath to over come the fear of her brother long enough for her to get away. "Though the Darkness, Though the Light, When my soul calls my rings Ignite, Be it Darkness, Be it Light, Nothing shall stop what is Right, I will fight though eternal Night, '' ''For my will is eternal and my hope burns Bright!" Relationships The Reaper Xenon Exo Category:OmniKaiser Category:Human Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Green Lantern Category:Blue Lantern Category:Power Ring User